The present invention relates to a device for the decontamination of water, particularly of arsenic, heavy metals, hydrocarbons, tensides, phosphates, dies, suspended substances, toxic substances, other electrochemically cleavable substances and their compounds, by means of an electrolytic device. In addition this device can reduce CSB-values and can strip out chlorine and aromatics; even stubborn bacteria cultures such as vibrio cholera and enterococcus faecium can be extinguished and filtered out later. The present invention can provide for the treatment of contaminated water sources such as above ground and underground source drinking water purification, and for industrial and residential wastewater decontamination for discharge of the treated.
There is growing environmental and social pressure being applied to the nation's waterways. The growing demand on existing water sources is forcing the evaluation of previously unusable water sources for domestic needs. In addition, increasing pressure is being applied to all forms of treated effluent in the nation's waterways. Various contaminants such as heavy metals, arsenic, naturally occurring and industrial carcinogens, etc., are subject to increasingly strict regulatory requirements. Federal, state, and local governments are imposing maximum contamination levels for drinking water distribution and wastewater discharge into public and private waterways.
A need exists for economical and efficient methods and apparatuses for treating various wastewater and drinking water sources, which can reduce the amount of regulated contaminates below regulated and suggested maximum limits. Current methods and apparatuses generally address only single contaminants, and require constant monitoring, chemical addition, or multiple passes through a device to separate contaminants from the water. Methods and apparatuses with the capacity and flexibility to support throughputs ranging from 20 gallons an hour to 100,000 gallons an hour are desirable.